Rome and Love
by Anime Freak456
Summary: She was told she had to marry someone else but what about her true love? GaaraxSakura


Ok so this is my very first fanfic! I am very excited! My friends that have read it and loved it, so here it goes!!!

Rome and Love

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Honey, it's for your own good! You will be taken care of and you will have the life you deserve! Please, Sakura, my beautiful daughter, I know that you love that young peasant man but this noble family has decided they want you and your father and my hands are tied. We have no choice!"

"But what about my love for Gaara?!"

"Well you will just have to forget about him, I'm sorry. I know that you were planning to meet him in 45 minutes but you will need to be here in an hour to meet your future husband and leave."

"No I-"

"No! You have no choice, now go pack!"

"Fine!"

Sakura stormed from the room to the next room which was hers. She lived in Ancient Rome with her parents. She was 16 years old and was lucky that she hadn't been chosen as a wife yet. She was lucky because the common age was 14, but she could have been married as young as 12 as Roman law states and she was even luckier because she was a beautiful young woman, even with her odd, pink hair.

She stomped around her room trying to hold back the tears that threatened to burst over her eyelids at any moment. Pretty soon she was done packing everything and had decided what she would tell Gaara.

She ran to the tree on the outskirts of Rome that she and Gaara always sat under and talked to each other in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. She was a little early so she sat down and thought about all the times she and the young troubled red head had sat and talked for hours at a time. She didn't really remember how they met because it seemed like he had always been there, right by her side.

They met at about age 10 and became fast friends, then when puberty hit they realized they loved each other. She had a feeling he was going to ask her to marry him soon, then this popped up. She finally let the tears out and thought of how soon she would be married to someone she didn't even know and she would never see Gaara again. Sure she didn't know much about him, like his family or where he lived but she knew everything else and that is what she fell in love with. Now it was ruined!

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the pair of jade eyes on her from their owner that was seated right next to her. She seemed so deep in thought that Gaara didn't want to disturb her.

When Sakura finally happened to look his way she almost screamed because she hadn't heard him approach her let alone sit down.

He smirked, oh that smirk that made her heart throb and she almost started crying again.

He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still smirking.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him, to break up with him. So she just shook her head and said "I can't do this!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm-, I can't tell you!"

Now he was starting to get worried!

What if she had found out! No, how could she?

"Just tell me what's wrong, my cherry blossom."

That did it. A whole new wave of tears sprung from her eyes and she reached over and hung on to him like her life depended on it. And to her, it did. If she let go that would mean she would to go back to her house and face the unknown, and she couldn't do that!

"What is it? Tell me, Sakura! If you're afraid I'll be mad, I promise I won't be! Just tell me."

Sakura realized she didn't have very much more time before her new family would be at her house to pick her up so she tried to stop crying long enough to tell him.

"Well…. umm….. I-I d-don't re-really know how to tell y-you this but I-I am getting married to a noble man, my parents are being forced into it and I don't know who it is. I don't want to and I love you. I am so sorry but I have to go now. I love you so much, I'm sorry. Goodbye!"

And then she ran. She couldn't deal with his hurt or anger.

"SAKURA! WAIT!"

But whatever he was going to say was lost because she had ran to far out of earshot and couldn't hear him.

He stood there, not even thinking of running after her. He was hurt and angry, but not at her. He could never be mad at her. He watched as she rounded a corner.

Then it hit him, hard. He was never going to get the chance to tell her who he was or get the chance to ask her to marry him. His father had finally come around and told him he could and now this.

He had to get home. Someone was supposed to be moving in for some reason he didn't know. He didn't really talk much to his family except his sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro every now and then. Mostly he talked to Sakura and when he was home, Naruto and his wife, Hinata, who were alright for nobles. Naruto was too loud and Hinata was too quite and that combination often gave him a headache. He went home and no one was there so he just waited.

He ended up falling asleep but woke up when a maid came in and said "Gaara-sama? Your father wishes for you to come back down stairs so he can introduce you to someone!" she had a laugh in her eyes that Gaara couldn't place but it didn't matter. He went down to see all the other servants in a row greeting someone he couldn't see.

Then he saw it. That little bit of pink. He rubbed his eyes. He must be dreaming. It was just too much of a coincidence.

Just then, she turned around. Her eyes were red, but a fake smile on her lips until she saw him.

She saw him standing there and then she lost it.

"OH MY GOD!! First this marriage! Now, Gaara is a servant and I have to marry some youngest son and I don't even know who it is and I wish I was dead!!"

After her explosion, Sakura realized what she had said and immediately started to apologize only to discover Mr. Sabaku and the older siblings of the man she was supposed to marry laughing at her.

"What's so funny??" Sakura asked.

She looked back at Gaara who had an odd look in his eyes that Sakura could not identify.

"Is she telling the truth?" Gaara asked his father.

"Yes she is. Come now, Temari, Kankuro, we need to give your brother some time to talk to his future wife. Everyone else, get back to work!"

Sakura looked back at Gaara at the same time he looked at her.

"You're a noble?"

"Well… yeah." Gaara replied quietly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you needed to know. I was going to tell you when I came to meet earlier, and that we should get married, but then you told me you were getting married to someone else and ran off, I didn't know what to do then. I figured I was too late but since I am the one you're supposed to marry..." at this point Gaara got down on one knee and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura was a little peeved that he lied to her, but was so happy she wouldn't have to marry someone she didn't know but her true love, she said "Yes, Gaara! I will marry you!"

She started crying tears of happiness and ran into his open arms and kissed the smirk away from his lips. She was able to live with Gaara, the man she had always loved, for the rest of her life.

i hope you enjoyed my first fanfic!!!


End file.
